Flash
Flash is a Brunanter television game show, created and hosted by Hugo Boscher. It is broadcasted on Wednesdays, at 14:00 (2 PM), at BBN 3, with a summer hiatus taking place from the second Wednesday of June to the third Wednesday of September (included). , presenter of Flash since 1998]] Stages There are five stages of the game: Introduction, Cover, Survey, Risk and Final Quiz. Introduction The game opens with three contestants being asked five introductory questions, about their "main subject", within a time limit of fifteen seconds. Each question is worth €2,000, with a sum of €10,000. Cover The first game, called Cover, is about discovering the person behind the cover, divided in sixteen cells. If the contestant guesses who is behind the cover, their jackpot will raise by €20,000. At the beginning of the turn, the contestant with the lowest jackpot is asked to choose three badges. Once the corresponding cells are discovered, they have to guess who the person is, with a time limit of fifteen seconds. If the contender doesn't immediately guess the character, they have the right to choose another badge. This time, if the contestant doesn't guess the character within fifteen seconds, the other two will be asked to guess. If none of the participants guess who is the character, they will be asked a question about whoever lies behind the cover. The prize will decrease to €10,000. Survey The second game, called Survey, is about guessing the percentage of various surveys. If the contestant guesses the right percentage, €20,000 will be added to their jackpot. If none of the participants guess the exact percentage, the contender who guesses the closest percentage will win the prize. Risk The third game, called Risk, works just like [[Wikipedia:Jeopardy!|''Jeopardy!]], with six categories containing five questions, with prizes varying from €10,000 to €50,000. However, it's possible to meet three ''Risk cells; if the contestant discovers one, they will have the right to set the question's prize (usually below €100,000). If the contender answers the question correctly, the sum set by them will be added to their jackpot; if they err the question, the sum will be deducted from the jackpot. There are also three Jolly cells; if the participant discovers one, they will be granted a sum corresponding to the prize of the cell without having to answer any question. (Always between €10,000 and €50,000) Final Quiz The fourth and last (regular) game, called Final Quiz, is about answering a series of five questions about the contestant's main subject within 60 seconds, with the champion being the last to start. Before the game begins, the participants' jackpots are doubled. If the contender answers all the questions correctly, their final jackpot will be confirmed. If, instead, they err any of the questions or answer a question after the time is over, their jackpot will be brought down to €0. (The contestant will still win €10,000 as a participation prize) In case two contenders had their jackpot brought down to €0, the third contestant will win without having to answer any question. Flash In case two, or even all the contenders, had to succeed the Final Quiz, another game, called Flash, is introduced. As the name suggests, the game is about speed. Who pushes the button first wins the game and the jackpot. Category:TV shows Category:BBN